Alone In The Silence
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: My sister wrote this, not me. Warnings: yaoi. Basic plot from my opinion : There's an unknown man in Renkotsu's dreams.


**Alone in the silence**

An early sunshine tickled the pale man's eyelids as he slowly began to travel back to reality from his dreams. But the wishes for those dreams to be true remained.

Still, as always, cruelty of the morning had already arrived.

A high scream and soon following giggle told Renkotsu that Jakotsu and Bankotsu had also awakened. Truly, the two were worse than any teenagers or other sex maniacs than the fire starter had ever met before joining the Shichinintai. "They're like a couple of frickin rabbits…" he cursed to himself, before finally managing to rise to the sitting position, on the soft futon.

Renkotsu listened the disappearing running and laughing coming from the hallway, after crabbing the white shirt from the floor. Next to the shirt, not far from the futon, was where his hakama were laying. After dressing up Renkotsu opened the door, checked carefully out that there was no danger of being thrown to the floor by a sudden, hyperactive, teenage push, and finally made his way to the living room.

The breakfast was served, still no one had yet arrived to enjoy about it. The second man in command sat down and reached for a bowl of rice cakes. His mind had started to wonder back to the dreams.

Along with the unclear memories, came the frustration. For a while already, a mysterious figure had been visiting his dreams, - without even once showing it's true face. A man. He could tell that much, but who, - he just couldn't figure it out.

If that would have been the only problem Renkotsu was suffering for, but no. The dreams themselves were already disturbing. He wasn't Jakotsu, for Kami's sake! When ever he fell asleep, as the mysterious visitor arrived, he… He didn't know how to explain it. It was like a feeling, an urge. To touch. To kiss… Even to…

The fire starter shook his head rapidly. There had to be a clear line somewhere, damned.

Suddenly he was awakened from his personal bubble, as the earlier mentioned youngsters entered the room. "Ohaiyo Ren!" Jakotsu chuckled happily as he noticed the older man. The misogynist sat at the opposite side of the table, placing his head at the shoulder of their young leader, which followed him at the table. Bankotsu smiled, he obviously had had a good morning. Renkotsu rolled his eyes, " So… Slept well, you two?" Jakotsu answered by letting out a certain kind of giggle.

It didn't take long for the rest of the army members to enter, - well other than Kyokotsu, that had, as forced to, grew a habit to live separated from the others, - because of the problems with the doorways.

Anyhow, the not-so-gentle-giant wasn't the only one missing this morning. After few minutes of looking around Renkotsu raised his glance to Bankotsu: "Where's Sui?" The leader shrugged. "Still not quite balanced, I guess."

Renkotsu nodded. He knew exactly what the younger one was talking about.

It was late at night as the Shichintai's had arrived home from the battle a day earlier. All of them were naturally tired, exhausted but still very satisfied. Bankotsu had risen up the Banryou, smirking for the familiar yet never boring color of fresh blood that dripped from the shining blade. Still, even thought the pretty lover of the leader had demanded it till the final very clear "no!", they skipped the usual celebration of victory, since no matter how strong or demonic they might be, they were only humans: and humans need to sleep from time to time.

Suikotsu hadn't been at his best after the battle. As one of the most blood thirsty of all seven, he had gone through the battle slaughtering anyone that happened to wonder to his path. He had enjoyed. He was very satisfied for the blood that soon covered the long, deadly blades, that without he didn't seem to feel his hands to be completed.

But after the battle had ended, Suikotsu's own struggle began. Renkotsu had seen him falling on his knees, covering his head with his hands… The fire starter had heard the whining. The other one had waked up.

Till this very day Renkotsu had not solved the mystery of the man's two minds. We could say, that he was fascinated by the complication. He who always had to know the answer, knew nothing about the struggle within Suikotsu's head.

Renkotsu's eyes stared at nothing, as he started to wander deeper into his personal theories and conclusions. Jakotsu watched the older man for a while, before slowly moving closer to the other side of the table. He waved his hand suspiciously in front the fire starter's face. No movement. Not even a blink of an eye. Jakotsu chuckled. He moved a bit closer, closer, till his lips almost touched the other man's lips.

"JAKOTSU!"

A sudden yell and a scream woke Renkotsu up once more at the same morning. Jakotsu lost his balance, causing him to collapse on Renkotsu's arms,

" Jakotsu, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bankotsu continued from the opposite side of the dining table. Jakotsu giggled nervously " Neh, Ban-kun, don't worry, - the only kisses, that mean something to me are yours."

" Kisses?…" Renkotsu raised other of his eyebrows. Before pushing Jakotsu away from himself.

" How rude…" the cross dressed snorted, pretending to be offended, " who wouldn't want to kiss with me, tell me Ren?" " No one who bears a bit of a discernment." Renkotsu answered with a cold voice that bore a frustrated echo. Bankotsu chuckled and grinned to his now truly bit offended lover, " Well… I guess we all have our tastes, don't we?" Then he pulled the older boy back next to him, placing his arm around the other ones waist. " I still like you." Jakotsu smiled " Does that mean you don't have any sense discernment?" Bankotsu kissed the cross dressers cheek, "What do you think?" Jakotsu chuckled softly, and placed his hands around his lover neck. "I trust in your taste, Ban-kun."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, once more in the presence of the mentioned young couple. He left the living room, leaving the love birds alone. He stopped in front the door of his room. He turned around and looked at the last door at the back of the hallway. Suikotsu's room. Even thought the said man hardly ever spent there more than the early mornings, today he'd been secluded there for a half of a day already. Well, at least half of Suikotsu's normal day, since he was usually the first one awake in the whole house.

Renkotsu considered walking to the door and knocking. Still a little voice of a healthy instinct of self preservation told him not to. - Surprisingly enough, he ignored the voice.

…

Suikotsu lifted his heavy feeling head from the pillow. He touched his cheeks, still wet. He hated this. He despised this. The trails of tears were still burning his cheeks. He rolled onto his back on the futon. How could the other one do something like that? He might not have been there, but even imagining the battle, the killings - it was too much.

Shoulder length, deep brown hair flowed on the pillow. Dark, tired eyes stared at the roof. He saw the horrors of his other half's joys in his nightmare like visions. Dreams he hadn't had since, heaven above knows how long.

His life was gone. His future was darker than any hell he could imagine. Or maybe he was already dead… Maybe he was being punished for the sin he had committed…

Another tear ran down on his cheek. He rubbed it off with his sleeve and rolled back onto his stomach. He sank his face back into the pillow. "Why?.."

A sudden knock on the door made him gasp and jump a little. "Who is it?.. Go away!" Suikotsu yelled, before sinking his face back to the pillow.

Renkotsu heard from the voice that their blood thirsty killer had changed back to the other one. Well, at least Jakotsu would be pleased. _"But after all, what is there_ _for denying it, - this one is more pleasant for the eyes…I mean…! What the hell?!_" Renkotsu shook his head off the thoughts that desperately tried to crawl in. Since when had He started to think about Suikotsu as a handsome man. "_Which he truly is… Damned! I mean…!"_

Renkotsu shook his head rapidly once more, before knocking the door again. After that he had to spend a moment wondering, 'and why the hell did he exactly do that'. He waited. And waited. And after waiting for as long as a whole minute, he entered the room without an invitation.

Suikotsu sat up as he heard the door opening. "You?… What do you want?" Suikotsu asked, trying his very best to hide possible visible marks of crying.

Renkotsu stood at the doorway for a moment. He stared at the man before him with rounded, shocked eyes. His dreams were all clear now. But why? He still didn't understand. It had been weeks, might even be a month since the last time he had met this side of Suikotsu. Why was this man in his dreams? Not anymore were the shadowy figures, the visions came alive. As did the urges to kiss, to touch, to…

Suikotsu started to feel uncomfortable under the other man's glance. He didn't know this man, all he knew was, that he was part of the Shichinintai. A killer, a maniac most likely. Only thing he wanted at the moment was to get rid off this intruder.

Renkotsu tried his best to find something bright to say, but no. Nothing came in his mind. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Then he repeated the same, feeling more embarrassed than ever in his life before.

Suddenly he turned around and rushed out of the room, leaving the sweet doctor alone with confusion.

He leaned his back to the wall, feeling his heart trying to break out from his chest. What was this witchcraft? How did he do this?

Renkotsu took a deep, deep breath before turning towards his own bedroom. He needed time to think.

Suikotsu sat alone on the futon. He was confused. He wanted away. He.. He didn't know what he should be thinking about.

Normally, he would have tried to escape these people, but too many times he had noticed it to be useless. At the moment, as he had pushed aside the torturing thoughts of the cruelty and terror his other side had caused, he was honestly bit worried about Renkotsu's strange behavior.

Indeed he knew The Shichinintai's enough, to know them by names. He knew Jakotsu well, since the cross dresser did not give him too much privacy. And Bankotsu he knew to be the leader, and the strongest one of the seven.

But this Renkotsu… Who was he? What did he want from him? He had always considered Renkotsu as a bit strange, even among this selected mass of maniacs.

But Suikotsu had other things to think about than some pyromaniacs odd habits. He lay down on the futon and tried to sleep his nightmare away…

…

Sooner than Renkotsu noticed the day had passed till the evening. Renkotsu stepped out of the house, apparently to only meet a couple of laughing teenagers.

" Ah, Ren. Good that you came, listen…" Bankotsu grinned and crabbed the older man's shoulders pulling his head to the same level with the leaders own, - Renkostu back hurt a little for a sudden, rough movement.

" I was thinking about taking Ja-chan to the town this evening, so we'll be leaving now…"

" So, what does this have to do with me?" the fire starter asked, clearly bored about the never fading grin on the face of the young leader. Bankotsu's face became a bit more serious, as he leaned closer to his brother.

" I was kind of hoping that you'd keep an eye on Suikotsu."

" What?! Why?!"

" You are familiar with his habit to wander away if he has a chance…"

" Well yes, but that hasn't happen for at least a month now!" Renkotsu scowled impatiently, - this was definitely not the night for him to be left alone with Suikotsu…

" Neither has this one been here, for a month, so…" Bankotsu said with a subject closing glance in his eyes. Renkotsu sighed heavily "fine."

"Great." Bankotsu smirked. He turned to Jakotsu's direction and called him to leave with him.

Renkotsu looked at their disappearing forms for a moment, before heading towards Suikotsu's lonely room.

…

Suikotsu was surprised to wake up still in control. Then again, lately he had started to wonder if it was better or worse to know what was happening around him.

He left out a heavy, tired sigh and closed his eyes again. Maybe, if he'd sleep long enough something good would appear to bright his shadow kind of life.

Renkotsu opened the door, once again without permission. He walked into the room and sat on the floor next to the futon.

Suikotsu quickly sat up. He stared at Renkotsu dark eyes "What are you doing here again?" Renkotsu wasn't sure what to say. He had a million improper thoughts in his mind, but if they scared Renkotsu himself, how could he possibly be able to avoid freaking Suikotsu out?

" I was send here to keep an eye on you." the fire starter finally answered truthfully.

Suikotsu nodded. He knew very well that he couldn't possibly be enjoying about the pure trust from his hosts. Not with his history with them.

Renkotsu was relieved. Suikotsu accepted the explanation. But suddenly new worries rushed into his mind. There he was, alone in the dim room with the only man he'd never been interested in.

He couldn't deny it. Suikotsu was beautiful to him. He wanted to get closer to him. He wanted to hold him…

Without even noticing it himself, Renkotsu had moved closer to Suikotsu. Closer to a dream that had haunted him for so long.

Suikotsu turned his head to Renkotsu's direction, he was just about to ask if the others were away as he was here alone, when…

Renkotsu jumped a little. His lips pressed against the softest silk he had ever felt. Suikotsu leaned away from the kiss, so quick but so good, he gasped. He shook a little, but the other didn't even seem to notice.

Renkotsu was frozen. He couldn't move. He stared at the face in front of him, like he'd been hypnotized. He wanted more. He wanted that heavenly taste back on his lips.

Suikotsu shivered. What did he want? What was all this for all the sudden? If it had been an accident shouldn't he have already say so?

" Why are you here?!" Suikotsu whispered, more silently than he was supposed to, still shocked by the sudden touch.

" I… I don't know anymore." Renkotsu whispered. His voice seemed to have disappeared during the silence.

" What do you want?" Suikotsu asked.

Renkotsu, without having any idea if it was safe, wise or proper enough leaned towards the other man,

" I want you…"

Suikotsu shivered again, more strongly. He felt embarrassed. He didn't want this to happen. He hardly knew this person.

Renkotsu reached his hand to Suikotsu's cheek. He fondled the soft skin gently before leaning into another, deeper kiss.

Suikotsu felt Renkotsu's tong pressing against his lower lip, trying to find a way in. For a moment he resisted, but finally opened his mouth, just a little to let the curios touch inside.

Renkotsu moved closer as the kiss got deeper. He felt Suikotsu's warmness and softness, but this wasn't enough.

The younger man tried pushing the other one gently back to the futon but Suikotsu resisted. He leaned away from the kiss again. With light red on his cheeks, - it made him even more beautiful.

" What's wrong?" Renkotsu asked with unintended impatience in his voice. Suikotsu looked at floor as he spoke, his voice was still whispering, confused and lost,

" I… I hardly know you."

Renkotsu leaned closer placing his arms around Suikotsu. He kissed the other man's neck and earflap before he reached for the lips again.

" I wont force you into anything…" Renkotsu said ripping himself off of those delicious lips,

" But I'm begging you… I need this." the fire starter was surprised about the passion in his voice. He hardly recognized it to be his own, but it was true: he needed Suikotsu, maybe for only this one night, but he couldn't leave now after he had already been given the taste.

Suikotsu felt his heart pace growing faster. He looked at the younger one's eyes. They were honest. Was he serious? The sweet man couldn't deny that he wouldn't be longing for closeness too, but with this man?…

He looked at Renkotsu. The pale skin had got red marks on it. He wasn't bad looking. Renkotsu was handsome for a man, but… Indeed he was a man. How could he.. How would they ever…

Renkotsu felt his heart beating like a storm would have been growing inside his chest. He needed an answer. He wanted to start a new dream. A better one. A real one…

Suikotsu raised his glance from the floor, where it had again wandered, and leaned, slowly, towards the other man's lips, finally pressing his owns against them.

Renkotsu's heart could have exploded at that very moment. His whole body was shivering for the excitement and passion, a whole new passion stronger than Renkotsu could recall ever feeling before.

(Warning: from this on the text includes (crappy) yaoi)

Suikotsu laid down on the futon with Renkotsu still kissing him, lying half on top of him.

Renkotsu broke out off the kiss to remove the suffocating shirt off him. He threw it carelessly across the air returning to the kiss. Suikotsu felt other one's eager fingers under his yukata, as he raised himself from the futon to undress. Renkotsu settled to sit on Suikotsu's lap to help the other man to get rid of those unnecessary clothes.

For the whole time of undressing, curious, eager hands moved across the two men's skins. Kisses became deeper and hotter. Renkotsu felt himself getting aroused, as Suikotsu sank his lips on the sensitive skin of the younger ones neck, making him to let out a quiet moan of pleasure,

Renkotsu bit Suikotsu's lower lip teasingly. Before moving along to the older man's neck, leaving trails of kisses after him.

Suikotsu's hands wandered on Renkotsu's pale, white skin as the fire starter's lips found their way on Suikotsu's chest.

Renkotsu kissed other man's right nipple experimentally causing Suikotsu to gasp a bit. Renkotsu ran his tongue playfully over the right nipple, as at the same time his fingers were gently teasing the left one.

This simple touches made Suikotsu moan quietly, which gave Renkotsu a permission to continue his way down. Suikotsu lifted his hips from the futon as Renkotsu started rolling down the line of his hakama, revealing the area that needed the most attention, he had for to give. Renkotsu chuckled to himself, knowing that he made this happen to the other one. They were now even.

Slowly, the paler man started to move his fingers on top of the other one's manhood, causing more soft moaning.

Renkotsu took a better crib and started a slow, stable movement with his hand, as at the same time he let down his head and free hand to kiss and massage Suikotsu's inner tights.

Renkotsu could hear the other one whispering his name among the silent, soft moans. He started a faster movement. He drew trails to Suikotsu's tights with his lips, as he started moving his hand faster, faster, again and again…

Finally he felt Suikotsu's pace getting faster. Renkotsu sat up without releasing the other one from his hand's touch. He reached his arm around Suikotsu and pulled him next to himself.

" Renkotsu…" Suikotsu voice sank into a deep, passionate kiss. He crabbed Renkotsu's shoulders as he felt the climax getting closer, closer, almost…

A whispered, free, dark and soft groan filled the room, as it filled Renkotsu's whole body, with just a one voice of pleasure Suikotsu had filled the fire starters whole inner world. His heart was beating faster than ever before, he needed Suikotsu's touch, more than anything else. He felt like he could have climax at the same blink of an eye he felt Suikotsu's hot, sweaty releasing inside his fist.

For a moment it as quiet. Only sounds in the world were Suikotsu heated breath and the two men's rapid heartbeats. Suikotsu lift his head to kiss Renkotsu. He tied his arms around the younger one, pulling him in a deep, dark kiss.

Renkotsu was desperate. He needed Suikotsu's attention. Carefully, still quickly he pushed his hips closer to Suikotsu's for him to feel Renkotsu's helpless condition.

Suikotsu looked down on Renkotsu's hips. He kissed the younger one calmingly, as he took a crib on Renkotsu's member. The paler one let out a low moan, as Suikotsu's hand started moving upon his skin. He felt the other one's breath on his neck's skin. Suikotsu leaned towards to kiss the younger one's hot, sweaty skin. He tasted good, mixed up of fire and salt.

Renkotsu sank his fingers into Suikotsu's dark, messy hair, leaning against him, moaning quietly into his ear…

Soon Renkotsu felt the climax coming. He pressed his lips against the other one's to make the orgasm even sweeter. Suikotsu leaned into the kiss, as at the same time his right hand speeded up the movement, causing Renkotsu to finally collapse on Suikotsu's arms, moaning with a dark, passionate voice. Before sinking his face into a hot neck, half covered by messy dark, soft hair.

…

For a moment, that felt like eternity they just laid there, without a word escaping from neither one's lips. Renkotsu gave Suikotsu a little, happy kiss on the forehead.

Suikotsu smiled to his unexpected lover tiredly.

Renkotsu pressed his head agents Suikotsu's neck, hoping that the time would stop and let them be like that forever.

Suikotsu then again, started to get restless. So many things were still worrying him. What would ever happen if the other one would find out? And this wasn't love, was it? If it wasn't, why did it feel so good?

But all those questions could wait for their answers a little longer. His life had just became a bit better.

…**..**

*PHW* finally over. I started at 1.20 and now it's… o. it's 5.42.

Oh well. I have a day off, anyway.

…

Authoress's notes:

**Mangetsu: **YAY! It's finally over! My first Suiren Yaoi Fic!

**Renkotsu: **Your what?…

**Mangetsu**: Meep!!! I mean my… my declaration of love for Bakura. *anidrop*

**Renkotsu: ***confused for a moment* Who's bakura…? I mean, you - WHO gave you a permission to write a crap like this?!

**Mangetsu**: *smirking* And who gave you a permission to start drooling over Suikotsu…Huhn?

**Renkotsu**: I Am Not Drooling Over Anyone!

**Mangetsu**:*still smirking* Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. *leaves with the real declaration*

**Renkotsu: **Hey! YOU! Come back here, I aint done with this yet!!!

**Suikotsu: ***from farther away* Rennn… Come back to bed…

**Renkotsu: ***anidrop* from all the moments you chose this one, darling?…


End file.
